Manque
by Rosaliarouge
Summary: Damien est retourner en enfer. Et Pip l'attends. Encore et encore... (OS Dip)


**Ce OS a été écrit sur un coup de tête et franchement je ne sais pas ce qu'il va donner. OS avec du Dip, du Bunny et un fond de Crenny et de Style.**

 **Sinon rien à dire à part que je sort le prochain chapitre de Don't speak of love bientôt ^^**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture**

 **Correction des fautes par Goldenglows (Que je remercie mille fois)**

* * *

Il lui manquait.

Il lui manquait horriblement même. Il n'était parti qu'hier, et pourtant c'était comme s'il était parti depuis un siècle. Un siècle, c'est long. Et il ne vivrait certainement pas un siècle entier. Pas comme lui.

Pip soupira. Ça lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'il repensait au fait que Damien était immortel est pas lui. Et là ça faisait beaucoup plus mal. Damien était reparti en enfer pour aider son père.

« -C'est juste des paperasse, je vais bientôt revenir. »

Oui, il allait bientôt revenir. C'est bien lui qui le lui a dit avant de disparaître après tout. Mais Pip voulait qu'il revienne tout de suite. Il voulait le revoir rapidement.

Il avait hâte de pouvoir à nouveau se loger dans ses bras. De pouvoir lui dire autant de fois qu'il le voulait qu'il l'aimait. De pouvoir l'embrasser. De pouvoir sentir ses joues rougir, comme à chaque fois que Damien fait des remarques trop « déplacées » à son goût. De pouvoir juste prendre sa main et la serrer dans la sienne.

Damien allait revenir. Il était déjà retourné en enfer auparavant et ses séjours ne duraient jamais longtemps. Pip l'attendrait. Après tout, il n'y avait que ça à faire.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/***

Pip attendait. Ça fera bientôt un mois que Damien est parti. Un mois sans donner de nouvelle. En même temps, il est impossible de donner des nouvelles quand on est en enfer. Il n'y a pas de réseau, donc pas moyen de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer un message. Et ça étonnerait beaucoup le blond que la poste envoie des lettres jusqu'en enfer.

Le blond termina de remplir la gamelle de Cute et le regarda manger. C'est Damien qui lui a offert ce petit lapin nain au pelage noir et blanc et aux yeux vairons. Pip sourit en repensant à ce qu'il lui a dit ce jour là.

« -Je suppose que t'aimes les trucs mignon, comme tous les humains, non ? »

Damien n'était vraiment pas doué pour trouver des cadeaux. Mais celui là lui avait fait vraiment plaisir. Et maintenant, Cute était tout ce qui le reliait encore un temps soit peu à Damien. Même si ce pauvre petit lapin commençait à être âgé et qu'il risquait de mourir bientôt.

Quand Damien était là, Pip le regardait jouer avec Cute. Même si, ayant un orgueil digne de son père, Damien refusait d'avouer qu'il s'était attaché à cette boule de poil.

En regardant plus attentivement, Pip se dit que Cute représente bien son couple avec Damien. Noir et blanc. Deux couleurs très différentes. Pip et Damien sont très différents aussi.

L'un comparé à un ange. L'autre, fils de Satan.

Et pourtant, de la différence et né l'attirance.

Alors il attendra.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/***

 _Trois mois_ qu'il attend

Damien n'est jamais parti aussi longtemps. Bah, il y a toujours une première fois à tout. Rester optimiste, c'était la spécialité de Pip. Même si plus le temps passait, plus il se posait des questions.

Peut-être l'a-t-il oublié ?

Est-il parti avec un autre ?

Pourquoi met-il autant de temps ?

Le blond souriait moins qu'avant. Mais ça, presque personne ne l'avait remarqué. Et par « presque personne », j'entends dire que seul Butters s'en ait aperçu. Butters voit toujours quand quelque chose ne va pas.

Léopold s'est mis en tête de remonter le moral de son ami. Il l'a invité de nombreuses fois chez lui quand il n'était pas puni et a passé beaucoup de temps avec le britannique.

Pip est heureux de passer autant de temps avec son ami. Ça l'aide un peu, pas complètement certes, mais un peu quand même. Parfois Kenny se joignait à eux, pour aller quelque part ou juste dormir chez Butters, même si les parents de ce dernier n'était pas toujours d'accord pour inviter plusieurs personnes.

Kenny est gentil, mais moins que Butters. Mais franchement, qui peut égaler Butters en gentillesse ? De toute façon, Pip aime bien voir ces deux là se tourner autour. Butters plait à Kenny. Et Kenny plait à Butters. Et c'est amusant de les voir se draguer sans vraiment oser.

Mais c'est aussi un peu déprimant de voir un de ses meilleur ami avec la personne qu'il aime alors que la personne à qui on a donné notre cœur a disparu.

Kenny lui a promit de voir s'il pouvait trouver Damien en enfer à sa prochaine mort.

Et comme toujours, Pip ne pouvait qu'attendre.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/***

 _4 mois_

Plus le temps passait, plus Pip avait l'impression qu'il ralentissait. On était le soir de Noël. Normalement Pip aurait du le passer avec celui qu'il aime. Mais il n'est toujours pas revenu.

De toute façon, Noël est fait pour fêter la naissance du Christ, et le britannique savait que Damien détestait cette fête. Comme a peu près toutes les fêtes terriennes qu'il trouve stupide. Sauf le Nouvel An qui est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Kenny a tenu promesse. Dès qu'il a ressuscité, après être mort d'une hémorragie suite à un coup de pelle mal placé de The Mole (allez savoir pourquoi ces deux là se sont battus d'ailleurs), Kenny l'a appelé pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas vu Damien mais qu'il avait entendu des démons dire qu'il était très occupé.

Ça ne rassurait pas vraiment Pip, mais c'était mieux que de ne rien avoir.

Bebe a organisé une fête spécialement pour Noël. Sa grande maison est remplie de décorations dans le thème et presque tout le monde est déguisé en père Noël bizarre, en mère Noël sexy pour certaines filles, en lutin ou même en cadeau.

Mais une bonne moitié des invités avaient quand même gardé un peu de dignité et avaient décidé de ne pas se mettre en costume ridicule. Pip en faisait parti, avec Butters et Kenny.

Bizarrement, malgré le froid invivable qu'il y avait à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur il faisait extrêmement chaud. C'en était presque aussi invivable que le froid polaire.

Pour l'instant, Pip discutait avec Butters sur un des rares canapés qui n'étaient pas recouverts de vestes ou manteaux en tout genre.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/***

 _4 mois et un jour_

Pip se frotta le crâne en marmonnant des choses que même lui ne semblait comprendre. Il devait avoir bu un verre de trop la veille pour avoir mal à la tête à ce point. Il avala un cachet d'Aspirine et son verre d'eau avant de retourner dans le salon où plusieurs personnes dormaient encore.

Le blond monta à l'étage et sortit sur un des balcons. Il regarda le soleil se lever et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Un des avantages d'être un lève tôt, c'est de pouvoir assister au lever de soleil tous les matins. D'habitude il le regardait avec Damien, mais là il n'était pas là. Intérieurement Pip espérait que son âme sœur regarde aussi ce lever de soleil, il voulait avoir l'impression que leurs deux regards étaient tournés vers la même chose.

Après quelques minutes à regarder le soleil se lever, Pip entreprit de se souvenir de la soirée d'hier soir.

Il avait discuté de tout et de rien avec Butters, avait dansé, un peu bu aussi... Bon peut-être pas qu'un peu mais on peut bien lui pardonner non ? Il avait surprit Stan et Kyle en train de se rouler une pelle dans un couloir. Il se souvenait que Stan avait bu mais que Kyle était complètement sobre. Mais bon, ce genre de détail restait inutile.

Quelqu'un l'avait invité à danser après. Au alentour de 23h. Il ne se souvenait plus de trop de son visage mais une chose était sûr, c'était un garçon avec qui il avait dansé. Il s'était même imaginé danser avec Damien au lieu de son partenaire. Il avait dansé jusqu'à minuit, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde offre un cadeau à la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui ou elle.

Pip avait prit une peluche Hello Kitty pour Butters. Il savait très bien que le petit blond adorait encore ce petit chat blanc à nez jaune. Il était parti lui offrir et il se rappelait que le cadeau avait plu à Butters. Ce dernier avait dit avoir un cadeau pour Kenny, mais que ce n'était pas quelque chose de matériel. Sur le coup Pip n'avait pas comprit mais il eut la réponse bien vite quand il vit Butters embrasser Kenny à pleine bouche.

Ça le fit sourire au début, jusqu'à ce que Kenny repousse Butters. Le plus grand avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Butters et semblait lui expliquer quelque chose. Pip avait pu voir d'où il était les larmes aux bords des yeux de son ami. Kenny était ensuite parti et Butters était resté debout au milieu de la foule de gens heureux qui se donnaient des cadeaux.

Le premier réflexe du britannique fut de s'approcher et de passer son bras autour des épaules du blond avant de le serrer contre lui. Il se souvient être ensuite monté dans une chambre de l'étage avec Butters pour être tranquille. Il l'avait consolé pendant presque une heure, jusqu'à ce que le petit blond s'endorme dans ses bras. Il l'avait déposé confortablement sur le lit.

Pip avait pris soin d'accrocher à la poignée de la porte un petit carton avec écrit OCCUPE en gros écrit dessus. C'est Bebe qui avait déposer des petit carton comme ça dans chaque chambre de la maison. Sûrement pour les couples.

En parlant de couple, Pip se souvient très bien avoir vu un blond aux yeux d'océan entrer dans une des autres chambres avec un brun aux yeux de glace. Ainsi va la vie, Kenny avait choisi.

Le blond soupira. La fin de la soirée était plus flou que le reste. Il se souvint d'avoir déprimé un peu pour Butters et qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de faire la fête. Et il se souvint aussi de son partenaire de danse qui lui avait tendu un cadeau. Son cavalier avait des yeux marron, il s'en souvenait très bien. Il avait même été un peu déçu de ne pas voir deux rubis flamboyants le regarder à la place de ces deux pupilles aux chocolat.

Sur le moment il n'avait pas ouvert le cadeau. En fait, il ne l'avait toujours pas ouvert.

Pip fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti le cadeau en question. C'était tout petit comme paquet et c'était simple. Ce genre de paquet lui allait parfaitement. Il ouvrit le paquet et en sortit une petite chaînette en or, ou du moins peinte en dorée, avec deux petites ailes d'ange au bout.

La sourire de Pip illumina de nouveau son visage et il mit la chaînette. En sentant le froid du métal toucher sa peau il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Damien, au lieu de son cavalier dont il ne se souvenait toujours pas du visage.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/***

6 mois

Pip aurait pu se morfondre sur son sort entre Noël et aujourd'hui, mais non. Il n'avait pas le temps, et il s'était un peu habitué à être seul maintenant.

Butters était très triste à propos de Kenny, surtout quand il a appris qu'il sortait avec Craig Tucker. Pip était un peu surpris que Kenny ne l'aime pas, peut-être s'était-il trompé sur les sentiments de Kenny à l'égard de Butters. Peut-être. Finalement, au bout d'un mois, Butters a finit par se dire qu'il allait arrêter de souffrir pour un amour sans avenir et a décidé de passer à autre chose, même si c'était dur. Pip était là pour l'encourager et à chaque fois que Butters avait un coup de déprime, il rappliquait et lui redonnait le sourire en moins de deux.

Il lui devait bien ça, lui aussi avait été là pour lui quand il perdait le sourire.

Maintenant, il considérait Butters comme son petit frère. Même si en âge, Butters avait un mois de plus que lui, en taille il le dépassait d'au moins 10 bons centimètres. Il était très attaché à lui.

Pip avait aussi questionné Butters à propos du cavalier qu'il avait eu le soir de Noël.

« -Je sais qui c'est mais impossible de me souvenir de son nom !

-C'est pas bien grave Butters, tu me diras si tu t'en souviendras et puis c'est tout. »

Et puis c'est tout. Il allait être encore dépendant du temps et allait encore attendre. C'est tout.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/***

 _7 mois_

Le printemps arrivait petit à petit. La neige restait, comme toujours à South Park, mais les arbres avaient de nouveau quelques feuilles. Certaines fleurs fleurissaient et des animaux sortaient de leur hibernation. C'était beau le printemps. C'était la saison préféré de Pip. Mais il aurait aimé être avec Damien.

Ce printemps s'annonçait triste. Pourquoi ?

Cute était mort.

Pip l'a trouvé allongé au milieu de sa cage. Il était mort de vieillesse, il n'avait pas souffert. Le blond a beaucoup pleuré pour ce pauvre lapin. Il l'a enterré dans la forêt, avec Butters. Il était content de ne pas l'enterrer seul.

Mais la mort de Cute représentait beaucoup pour Pip. Cute représentait son couple avec Damien. C'était, certes, stupide de penser comme ça, mais au point où il en était, il avait presque perdu tout espoir de revoir celui qu'il aimait.

Peut-être que Damien ne l'aimait plus après tout. Peut-être l'avait-t-il déjà remplacé par quelqu'un en enfer.

Cela fait mal de penser ainsi. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Damien lui manquait. Il lui manquait beaucoup trop.

Pip en avait marre d'attendre.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/***

Il est arrivé trop tard. Un jour trop tard.

On est en juin. Et il fixe la tombe. Sa tombe. Il fixe les deux bouquets de fleurs déposés dessus. Il relit encore et encore ce qui est écrit sur la tombe. Mais il n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

Il est arrivé trop tard. Et son cœur se serre.

Il est partit 9 mois. Et en 9 mois il l'a quitté. A cet instant, il maudit ce putain de chauffard qui a renverser celui qu'il aimait. Et quand il maudit quelqu'un, il sait que cette personne se retrouve en enfer dans la seconde qui suit.

Damien continue de fixer la tombe de Pip. C'est arrivé hier. C'est Butters qui lui a tout raconté. Apparemment lui et Pip s'était beaucoup rapprochés en 9 mois. C'est Butters qui a posé le premier bouquet de fleur sur la tombe. Le deuxième, on ne sait pas qui l'a posé. Damien n'a pas pris de fleur. Il n'y a pas pensé. Il n'y pensera jamais, il n'aime pas les fleurs.

Il s'en veut maintenant. Il s'en veut d'être parti si longtemps. De l'avoir fait attendre sans nouvelles si longtemps. Et maintenant, il était mort.

Pip n'est pas en enfer. Damien l'a déjà chercher là bas. Il doit être au paradis alors. Là où il ne pourra jamais le rejoindre.

Il sent une vague de tristesse prendre possession de lui et les larmes arrivent. Lui qui n'a jamais pleuré, voilà que des larmes salées parcourent ses joues. Il tremble légèrement. Il entend encore sa voix dans sa tête. Il l'entend encore rire et lui dire qu'il l'aime. Lui aussi l'aime.

« -Je t'aime mon petit ange.

-Je t'aime aussi mon grand démon. »

Cette fois, c'est lui qui lui manquait.


End file.
